valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gallian Military Ranks and Insignia
Could someone write an introduction and some text please? I'm not sure what to write. [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 06:31, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Questions About Rank Structure Enlisted Ranks *Private and Private First Class **Is the former not Recruit ''and the latter ''Private ''seeing as none are shown to have the former, but yet they have the latter. **Until the Localizations come out may the latter also be referred to as Lance-Corporal? *Staff Sergeant and Master Sergeant **Are these two ranks their own separate grade? As in probationary or temporary ranks for individuals training for officer qualification, but have not reached it yet? **Are they appointed ranks which are not normally attainable in the standard structure? **Are they their own technical grades which are not above Sergeant in terms of authority? Reason being that such senior NCOs generally have 15 to 20 years of service. ---- I'm not knowledgeable about military ranks and all I did was translate this. As far as translation goes: *I'm pretty sure that Private, Private First Class, Corporal and Sergeant are correct. *I mistranslated the one after Sergeant and it should be Master Sergeant instead of Staff Sergeant. *The last NCO rank is illegible so I'm not sure what it is. All we can do now is make a guess, Sergeant Major, maybe? Reason being that such senior NCOs generally have 15 to 20 years of service. This may not be true at all in the world of VC. Take Baldren for example, he's only in his twenties but already an lieutenant colonel. Or Welkin who barely had any experience was promoted to lieutenant immediately after enlisted. But again, this is just a translation, they might be different when the localization comes out so we will have to wait. [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael '|Arcius|'] 22:27, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- --Well taking a look at it they seem to be roughly following the model of the JGSDF However in both cases you mentioned those were both officers and not NCMs. Both had recieved a fairly high degree of education which would have qualified them as officers as opposed to someone else who came from a non-noble/non-famous family and, never finished school, but was good enough and knew enough to rise to the point they knew as much or more than a Major about his job. Baldren was also nobility and so familial influence would undoubtedly have played into his career advancement, while with Welkin it is possible that legacy combined with the battle of Bruhl may have had a little influence as well, however Lieutenant isn't really that high of a rank. It may be superior to the NCMs, but the man isn't if you know what I mean. What it comes down to for Welkin is qualifications. Using qualifications, education and such a better comparison would be Alicia's advancement to sergeant, while Rosie was a Corporal from service experience despite lacking education for further qualification. TikkaT3Fanatic 23:29, March 5, 2011 (UTC) --Actually, I'd say VC ranks based more on the US Army than the Japanese self-defense force. The translation in your link is actually not a translation but they use the equivalent ranks in US/Western armies so it'd be more familiar to English readers. If JSDF ranks are to be translate, they would be literally: 3rd class soldier (private), 2nd class soldier (PFC), 1st class soldier (corporal), and so on. And if you look at this: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States_Army. Sergeants are actually non-coms: Sergeants are referred to as NCOs, short for non-commissioned officers. Corporals are also non-commisioned officers, and serve as the base of the non-commissioned Officer (NCO) ranks. [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael '|Arcius|'] 03:57, March 6, 2011 (UTC) -- That the JGSDF has three or four levels of private is no different than the navy having the ranks Ordinary, Able, Leading, and Master Seaman. If one were to get very technical the Imperial Russian and related, Austro-Hungarian and related, and British Army and related models are closer than either on the basis of rank titles. However it is not the rank titles which I am following. It's the patterns. Often times it's fairly safe to work by patterns with the exception of Canadian Forces ordinary ranks as well as confusing a CF Warrant Officer/Petty Officer 1st Class with a British Army Major. That aside let's look at analogous patterns. Starting with the collar tabs, there are subtle differences at each level. It is simply the unicorn at the ordinary level, while at the field officer level there are two bars beneath it, and at General officer level there are five. A similar anologue is the lace on the outside of the tabs of the Hungarian System. With the shoulder boards/straps, there isn't much to say aside from various, partial similarities between them and German, Czechoslovak, Polish, etc. historical and current insignia. Mainly in reference to the band along the outside. The primary insignia is interesting in its linear progression till the jump to Second Lieutenant. At that point it makes little sense because of the only change being the pip? lance? portion of the insignia. 2LT and Major insignia would have made more sense to be an ordinary rank advancement. What doesn't add up though is that the latter two ordinary ranks use Field officer collar tabs, however their shoulder boards indicate a lower grade than field officer, but distinct from ordinary level. Thus the questions because that shows something's up. Either the top rung for a career from enlisted rank which is basically the old NCM who makes everything happen at company, battalion, and regimental levels, and without whom the force would function inefficiently. It is those NCMs who the Lieutenants and Captains could learn a thing or two about their duties from to some degree. Or if the apparent age of some characters are considered, then it is seeming that they have some very specific function requiring that large a jump for assignment or are officer candiate/cadet/aspirant equivalents. Now as part of the discussion I think it is necessary for you to elaborate on why you chose to start explaining the function of sergeants and corporals. If that was in reference to the questions about the two ranks mentioned towards the top those are asked based on the Gallian structure and not the US Armed Forces.TikkaT3Fanatic 05:24, March 7, 2011 (UTC) ok, what do you propose then? [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael '|Arcius|'] 05:52, March 7, 2011 (UTC) -- I did some research on this subject and I found that the ranks for the Gallian Military are based of the Imperial Japanese Army as for the rank titles, but the insignia are close to the German Waffen SS for Gallian officers, 2nd Lieutenant to Colonel. I got this from this pic For Enlisted and NCO goes Private/Private First Class Superior Private or Senior Private* Corporal Sergeant Sergeant Major or Master Sergeant** Warrant Officer*** -*-Google said Lance-Corporal, but that’s wrong, most historic sources state Superior or Senior Private (上等兵). 上 means “Top” or “Superior”, 上等 means “First Class” or “Superiority”, 兵 means “Soldier” and we use Private for Soldier. -**-Google backs-up Sergeant Major as the 2nd translation with Master Sergeant as the 1st (曹長). -***-Google backs-up Warrant Officer (准尉). My source is Wikipedia. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Army_ranks_of_the_Japanese_Empire_during_World_War_II Bluefoxp 20:36, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for doing this but the matter has been settled :) The current rank titles are official, taken straight from the English version of the Design Archive 22:49, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :I corrected the Marshal > Admiral name, as it is the name taken straight from the English version of the Design Archive. (Le cyber (talk) 15:38, June 27, 2015 (UTC))